moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Crimsion Gauntlet
This group is related to The Chronicles of The Dark Hand. Quotes: "The Blood Knights have shifted their ideology too far towards that of the lesser races. The Crimson Gauntlet stands to steer our order back in the right direction. The Blood Elven Light-Wielders of old have returned; and none shall stop us." ~ ''Arrodis Lightfury, Right Hand of The Crimson Gauntlet'' "The Sin'dorei are the master race, and the true inheritors of the Light's power. All others must come to see the truth of our supremacy; to suffer under a delusion of anything less is heresy in its purest form." ~ ''Colius Thalaron, Left Hand of The Crimson Gauntlet'' =Profile= ---- The Crimson Gauntlet's most important information is recorded here. Main Details Overview: The Crimson Gauntlet is a sub-faction of the Blood Knight Order that functions as the elite enforcer of will for both The Medivh and the Phoenix Hegemony: two of Silvermoon's most politically powerful organisations. Opinions on the group vary greatly. Those of the Blood Knight Order who stand external to the sub-faction, view the group as either an untouchable refuge for the order's few remaining traditionalists, or a dangerous safe house of sorts for the order's ideological radical and unsound. Those outside of the Blood Knight Order, commoners and aristocrats alike, view the group as either staunch nationalists who ultimately fight for good, or dark racial supremacists who are suspiciously too politically protected. The Crimson Gauntlet is co-led by Knight-Lord Arrodis Lightfury and Inquisitor Colius Thalaron, and its Blood Knights are known as "Phoenix Knights". Supplementary Details Membership: Minds (Overseers): * Lord Marshal Sanguinorian Bloodfury: The Will of Dath'remar; Phoenix Hegemony * Knight-Lord Tendael Dawnlight: Dominion of the Sun; Phoenix Hegemony * Lord Feloirus Firavel: House Firavel; Phoenix Hegemony * Senior Magister Mannanan Felstrike: Thalassian State (Magisters); The Medivh Membership: Hands (Leaders): * Knight-Lord Arrodis Lightfury: Thalassian State; The Medivh * Inquisitor Colius Thalaron: Dominion of the Sun; Phoenix Hegemony Membership: Phoenix Knights (Soldiers): * Champion Koyasha Mace: Thalassian State; The Medivh * Champion Blaise Sunderblade: Dominion of the Sun; Phoenix Hegemony * Master Krensael Bloodfury: The Will of Dath'Remar; Phoenix Hegemony * Master Alsandra Silverwind: The Will of Dath'Remar; Phoenix Hegemony * Initiate Xaywug Dawnsong: Dominion of the Sun; Phoenix Hegemony Group Specific Enemies: * The Sunstrikers :An ultra anti-establishment movement led by a bitter ex-Magistrix of Silvermoon. This budding enemy faction accepts undead elves (specifically ex-Forsaken), High Elves and Blood Elves with a hatred for the current government of Quel'thalas, and operates from a magically-hidden base, deep within the tainted Ghostlands. =History= ---- The Crimson Gauntlet's history is recorded here. Prelude: Dawn of a New Sunwell In Year 26, the corrupted Sunwell, a once awesome fount of arcane magic that, for thousands of years, passively fueled the very existence of the Elves of Quel'thalas, was violently retaken from the Burning Legion, and reborn -- purified -- into a duel fount of both arcane and light magic. Not since Quel'thalas' fall to the Scourge in Year 20 had the Blood Elves been culturally impacted by such a monumental change. In the minds of the many, the Sunwell's return was symbolic of the dawn of the Blood Elves first true step towards reclaiming what they'd lost. To a powerful minority, however, its return was also a problem; one that needed to be prepared for. Days after the Sunwell's reclamation, in strict secrecy, under the cover of night in a dark corner of the Ghostlands, a gathering of some of the Blood Elves most influential senior Magisters took place to discuss what a future alongside a divine Sunwell could hold for their people. Whilst the general consensus of that fateful meeting was that the Sunwell's divine turn was undeniably welcome, the gathering couldn't shake their grave concerns over the possible rise of devout, dogmatic, Human-like Light practitioners among their people. In an effort to combat superstition, and preserve their culture's spirit of complete freedom of magical inquiry, the few gathered Magisters agreed to form The Medivh: a hidden order of intellectuals who'd work to keep the Magisters hold on Thalassian society firm; particularly when it came to Lady Liadrin and the new faithful. Part I: Return of the Silver Hand Year's passed since The Medivh's founding, and much influence had been obtained without the powerful group's outing. Knight-Lord Arrodis Lightfury, more commonly known as "The Dark Hand of the Magisters" for his wiliness to the dirty work for select senior Magisters, had been given the long-term task by the shadowy group of gathering those Blood Knights who, like him, stood against becoming ideologically in-line with the views of the Blood Knight Order's religious Matriarch, Lady Liadrin. He accepted this task with great enthusiasm. Whilst in the process of quietly gathering knights of like-mind, the Burning Legion returned to Azeroth, and the Horde and Alliance lost their first major battle. Priorities changed, and the project was put on-hold. Time passed. As a means of better combating the Burning Legion, like warriors across the globe formally collected into mega-orders of their own. In this spirit, the Blood Knight Order formally joined a reborn Order of the Silver Hand, in-effect committing to mingling with the lesser races in the process; something many Blood Knights vehemently hated. Blood Knights of interest to The Medivh began to reveal themselves freely. At the same time as the Blood Knight Order's joining with the Knights of the Silver Hand, the Phoenix Hegemony, a formal, joint effort by the Dominion of the Sun, House Firavel and The Will of Dath'remar to re-imagine the Convocation of Silvermoon of old, was born. Scrambling to meet the Legion's might, and keen to secure the strength of their new mega-bond against the State's concern, this powerful Thalassian alliance sought to create a jointly-run military force of elite soldiers. An observer of the Hegemony, and long-time ally of most of its leaders, Knight-Lord Arrodis Lightfury approached The Medivh with a plan that would ensure The Medivh's control of a the Blood Knight force that they wanted, without the risk of potentially having to de-mask themselves. The Medivh agreed to politically back the Phoenix Hegemony's move to create their own military force with Thalassian Troops, knowing that their blessing would inevitably mean a silent sway with the Hegemony if needed. And thus the Crimson Gauntlet was born. Part II: Rise of the Phoenix Knights Two leaders, Arrodis Lightfury and Colius Thalaron, were appointed, and Blood Knights began to be recruited. =OOC Trivia= ---- *All editor privileges and credits for this page belong to Arrodis (user), aka Jesse, of Moon Guard-US. Category:Blood Knights Category:Thalassian Military Category:Thalassian Army Category:Organizations Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations Category:Horde Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Blood Knight Order